The Shadowed Soul
by Indigo and the Gaurdian of The Ways
Summary: After The end of sixth year, Harry finds himself filled with hatred and looking for revenge... but are things really as they seem?
1. Mourning and Revenge

1Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company do not belong to us. This is only a work of fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The Shadowed Soul

Chapter 1

On a sunny hilltop near the Burrow, the friends and family of the Weasleys and the Delacores gathered for the wedding of Bill and Fluer. Amongst them was Harry Potter, and despite the cheery atmosphere and the practiced smile that masked his face, on the inside, he was in a very dark place indeed.

Thoughts of hatred, revenge and mourning plagued his every waking thought. Every adult he had ever began to think of as a parent had been unceremoniously put to death. His life hadn't been a happy one, but never before had he had absolutely no one to turn to.

Lestrange, Snape, Voldemort- they would all pay for what they had done to his life. Snape especially. Dumbledore had put the entirety of his trust into this man, and what did Snape do? He murdered the man who had been protecting him all those years. He would kill Snape, but not before making him suffer a long and painful end-

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione, who had been sitting next to him asked, concern showing plainly on her face.

Harry, who was a bit embarrassed because he knew that he had let his emotions show on the outside, nodded his head, "I was just thinking about-" His voice faltered, "-About what happened in June."

Silence settled between the two. A moment later Hermione broke it, "Don't worry about it Harry, any day now the aurors will catch Professor Snape-"But Harry cut her off.

"DON"T YOU DARE GIVE SUCH A RESPECTFUL TITLE TO THAT BLOODY MURDERER!" Harry shouted so loudly that the witch playing the harpsichord faltered, and the heads of all the guests turned in his direction.

Harry reddened in embarrassment, while Hermione looked apologetic, " I'm sorry Harry," she said, "Old habits die hard I suppose." Harry once again put on his fake smile to show everyone that he was okay, and the music started once more.

The rest of the procession was fairly uneventful as far as weddings go. Bill and Fluer went through their wedding vows, kissed, and were married.

As the bride and groom made their way to the enchanted carriage that was waiting for them, Fluer tossed her beautiful bouquet of yellow roses into the crowd.. Ginny Weasly grasped it in her hand as it sailed towards her. For a moment, Harry met her eyes, and was not surprised a deep sadness had settled there. What did surprise him was the faint Glimmer of hope.


	2. Dreams of Hope

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and company do not belong to us. This is only a work of fanfiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The Shadowed Soul

Chapter 2

Dreams of Hope

Harry lay in his bed late at night thinking of the chain of events that led him to his present situation. No matter how he looked at it, turned it over in his mind, it all led to one person. Voldemort. No, Tom Riddle, Voldemort's true name, he would not ever use the name Riddle wanted, not ever. Sleep eluded him like a wisp of cloud, uncatchable no matter how close is was. So, he picked up a scrap of paper of the night stand. It read:

**To the Dark Lord**

**I know I will be long dead before you read this**

**but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.**

**I have stolen the real Horcux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can.**

**I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,**

**You will be mortal once more.**

**R.A.B.**

The note was crumpled in his hand for the twentieth time, Dumbledore died for nothing, but crumpling it gave no answers. He wanted to find this R.A.B. as much as Snape and Riddle. Then sleep hit him as fast as a Buldger only he couldn't dodge it.

_Swirling light filled his vision and he felt like he was falling, falling…. He landed without a sound on a cold stone floor as cold as death. He looked up and saw a gray stone arch with a black cloth hanging in it leading to nowhere, to Death. Harry's legs moved on their own violation not away but towards the arch that had killed Sirius. But he knew he should run and run far and… he ran in. The whispers were everywhere and nowhere but Harry had all his attention on the black robed ragged haired figure before him. Sirius turned around a worried frown on his face. Hope in his eyes._

_"Harry you don't belong here but if you want to save me you can. Will you? I want to breathe fresh air and listen to the birds but in stead I listened to the dead and now I am trapped unless you come and save me. Please their whispers taunt me now that I'm trapped. Come to the arch, enter, but don't listen to their promises. Never. And bring me back."_

_Harry felt himself being dragged away towards his room in the Burrow when he shouted to the diminishing figure if Sirius Black, "have you seen Dumbledore? He should be here!"_

_"No he hasn't entered and I haven't seen him or heard his name. Why?"_

And Harry woke up with a start in his room in the Burrow, a new hope in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing on this page is ours

Thanks to loneicedragon- Our FIRST REVIEWER! Your enthusiasm is much appreciated. sorry it took so long for us to update!

Chapter 3

"What do you mean you talked to Sirius ? You saw him die with your own two eyes!" Ron was beginning to sound more than a little exasperated as they; Harry, Ron, and Hermonie, along with the rest of the Weasleys, made their way to the Dursly's in one of the Ministry's cars. Again Harry repeated the dream to Ron and Hermionie.

"Harry, just because you had a dream with Sirius in it doesn't mean he's alive, people always have dreams of people they miss." For the upteenth time Harry thought that Hermionie's in sufferable knowledge of the world would be the death of him.

"Then how-," Harry's question was cut off short on sight of the Dursly's house, now he would have to wait until the beginning of the school year to talk this over with them. Yes, they had decided to go back to Hogwarts until they found a lead on Riddle's hideout, it was the safest place to be. For now.

"Good bye, Harry! See you at school." Chorused Ron, Hermionie, and Ginny, while Mr. Weasley shook his hand wishing him good luck and Mrs. Weasley hugged him.

"Well, goodbye" answered Harry.

"We're going to stay here until they come out, alright Harry?"

"Okay," Harry dragged his trunk behind him up to the steps and rang the door bell.

The Door opened a fraction, and Harry was pulled into the house by the collar of his shirt. As he rubbed his neck, he noticed Aunt Petunia quickly lock the door and round on him.

"How dare you and that family of red-headed FREAKS show up here in BROAD DAYLIGHT!" Aunt Petunia shrieked, "Upstairs, NOW! Don't you dare to come out until this time tomorrow!"

Had Harry not grown up in the Dursly household, he may have argued with her. That, unfortunately was not the case. He had been raised in a house full of people who were determined to punish him, whether he had actually done something wrong or not.

He sighed and climbed the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom, dragging his luggage and Hedwig's cage behind him. A moment after he had closed the door behind him, he heard someone lock it. He sighed, yet again as he placed Hedwig on his bedside table.

In the silence of his room, Harry fell back to thinking about that dream. What if Sirius wasn't really dead…. After all, there was no body… It just didn't make sense.

He sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. It seemed to Harry that he would be facing a very dull summer…Little did he know what lay before him...

* * *

Indigo smiles evilly at you and shouts, "Imperio!" You hear a little voice in your head, urging you to review... 


End file.
